Runaway
by artsy0809
Summary: Jill Farrow is a young girl who loves basketball and is quite a tomboy. She goes to a new school, and meets her best friend Rachel and her crush, Luke. After she auditions, Luke asks her out. The Ross family and the Farrow family get along well. But there's one thing the Ross family and Luke doesn't know about Jill. She's a runaway.


Sun shone through the window of my room. It was a summer morning in New York City, and I was sitting in my room, playing Minecraft on my computer.

"Honey, school starts in two hours! Time to get you ready!" I heard my mom say from outside my room's door. Today is my first day of school since I ran away from my abusive parents last year.

I moaned, shut down my computer, and opened the door. My mom came in. She adopted me, and she brought me here to New York City. I am originally from Chicago, though.

"Your still in your pajamas! Let's find a cute outfit for you to wear!" Mom said, and pulled me to my closet. I stood there and waited for her to find an outfit. Suddenly, Mom gasped and pulled out a bright green dress. I sighed. Can't I wear something like jeans, a tee, and high tops?

She also pulled out a sleeveless denim jacket. Then she pulled out black sandals.

"Alright, this'll do it! Change into it and we'll see how it looks!" Mom said and handed me the clothes. I slowly walked into the bathroom connected to my room and changed. I walked back out and Mom squealed.

"Adorable! Okay, let's do your hair!"

Mom brought me to her room, where she curled my hair. Then she painted my nails black. Mom took some pictures and sent them to her friends.

"Perfect! You are going to stand out!" Mom said, smiling. She brought me downstairs and into the living room. My backpack was already packed, and I was ready to go.

I didn't want to go back to school. One, school is boring. Two, people are always being bullied. Three, HOMEWORK. There are many reasons why I'd rather be homeschooled.

"Alright, let's get you to school!" Mom said, and we walked outside to her car. She drove me a few blocks to the school I was going to.

"Good luck sweetie, and I'll pick you up at four! Love you!" My mom said, and drove off. I sighed and walked inside the school. Students were walking around, talking, laughing, and decorating their lockers. I walked to the hall my locker was in and found my locker. I started decorating my locker with pictures of pro basketball players, basketball stickers, and I stuck duct-tape all around inside my locker.

The bell rang and I walked to my first class, math. The worst subject, in my opinion.

I walked inside the classroom. The teacher and the rest of the students looked up at me. I smiled nervously and the teacher pointed to a desk. I sat down and leaned back into my chair. I looked beside me and saw a boy with black hair and a lot of freckles. He looked at me and smiled, then looked away again. He's sort of cute...

The teacher walked up to the whiteboard.

"Good morning, class. My name is Ms. Whitefield and we are starting class off with introductions."

The first person started off, and it moved from the front row to the back row.

Soon, the boy sitting next to me introduced himself.

"My name is Luke Ross." That's all he said. Then it was my turn.

"Hi everyone, my name is Jill Farrow." I said quickly, and looked around the room.

After math, I walked out of the room and back to my locker and put some books in it. When I closed the door I looked to my side and Luke was standing there.

"Hi, I'm Luke." He said, and I smiled shyly.

"I know that. And you probably know I'm Jill. Nice to meet you."

"New here?" He asked, and I nodded.

I looked across the hall and saw a board with a bunch of sheets on it. One caught my eye. It was a sheet for the girls' basketball team. Since basketball is my favorite sport, and since I play it sometimes, I took a sheet and shoved it in my locker.

"So you like basketball?" Luke asked me, and I nodded.

"Love it! So, maybe we can hang out later?"

"Sure!" Luke said and walked away. The bell rung, and I headed off towards next period, social studies.

* * *

I walked to lunch, and sat down at an empty table. I picked around at my lunch. I looked up and saw someone walk over to me. She was tall, and had long, blonde hair.

"Hi, can I sit here?" She asked me, and I nodded.

"I'm Rachel!" The blonde said happily.

"I'm Jill." I said, and took a bite from my sandwich.

"Aren't you in my Spanish class?" She asked me, and then I remembered she was in my Spanish class.

"Yeah, I think so." I said, and we started talking about things. I found out we have a lot in common. She likes basketball, she likes dancing, and much more.

Soon, the bell rung and I headed to sixth period. Science. It was fun, because we immediately got into a project with mixing chemicals.

After sixth period, I headed to seventh period, language arts. Before I knew it, school ended. I quickly stopped by my locker and took the girls' basketball flyer out and put it in my backpack.

I headed out to the parking lot and met my mom there. I got into her car and she drove us home.

* * *

**Luke's POV**

I walked home, thinking about today. At least something good happened at school. I met a really pretty girl named Jill Farrow.

I walked into the apartment and sat in the screening room, and watched cartoons.

"Got any homework?" Jessie asked, and walked into the screening room.

"Nope." I said. Jill could not leave my mind. It was hard to focus on cartoons with Jill on my mind.

"Uh, is something wrong?" Jessie asked.

"Huh? No, of course not! Just watching cartoons." I said quickly, and Jessie walked away.

But there's no way Jill would like me back. Right?

* * *

**Jill's POV**

"Mom, can I audition for the girls' basketball team?" I asked Mom as she parked the car.

"Of course! When are auditions?"

"Next week on Tuesday."

"Okay." Mom said and we walked into the house.

I thought about Luke. He was pretty cute, and we both like basketball. I walked up to my room and sat on my bed.

But how could Luke possibly like me back?


End file.
